


"Conifers don't flower, Ray."

by frescadp



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frescadp/pseuds/frescadp
Summary: For Flower Crown Day 2021. Except conifers don't produce flowers, they bear cones.  Fraser is crowned with the cones of spruce, which live in the Yukon.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021





	"Conifers don't flower, Ray."

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1f0b5008597fbfca8887de3f70afaadd/32d01b26f3a585f6-55/s540x810/0b0625086dc76dba4988c26ce87814f715b26389.jpg)


End file.
